Wireless communication systems and methods are ubiquitous. In general, mobile devices, such as user equipment (UEs), radios, smart phones, tablets, etc. (collectively “mobile devices”) are configured to operate on wireless networks which can include wireless local area networks (WLANs) and wide area networks (WANs). Wireless networks have defined wireless coverage, and mobile devices outside of such wireless coverage cannot communicate. For example, WLAN connectivity is generally localized whereas WAN connectivity is broader geographically but can include dead zones. In the context of on-scene communications, various users with mobile devices can be at a location and communicating therebetween such as in a talkgroup or the like through a WAN. If there is loss of connectivity to the WAN, on-scene communications is lost between the users. This can be problematic especially in the context of public safety users or the like during on-scene communications.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for wireless local communication systems and methods from WAN fallback allowing users to maintain connectivity therebetween while WAN connectivity is lost or undesired.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.